degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kathleen123/DEGRASSI SEASON 13
Hey everyone I've decided to continue this to a season 13, probably my last! SEASON 13 (Graduates) Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the one coming out of her shell. Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, the new outcast. Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, the cheater. Seniors (12th Grade) Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, the cheer captain. Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, the secret keeper. Max Morrow as Liam West, the one who can't fight back. Vanessa Morgan as Monica Cooper, the two-faced snake. Jessica Amlee as Terra Richmount, the washed up actress. Alexander Conti as Diego Rodriguez, the bully. Juniors (11th Grade) Spencer Achtymichuk as Cody Shepperd, the band geek. Conchita Campbell as McKenzie Sinclair, the new Heather Sinclair. Jodelle Ferland as Phoebe Duncan, the activist who proves a point. Claudia Yuen as Lynn Jow, the one going against her religion. Dylan Everett as Aiden Dawson, the new quater back. Sophomores (10th Grade) - as Darryn Williams, the one going against a statement. - as Victoria Townsend, the rich girl. - as Hannah West, the little sister. - as Luke Young, the over achiever. EPISODES 001. "Thinking Of You, Part One" - It's the start of a brand new year, especially for Alli, Clare, and Owen as they each prepare for their own individual steps into their futures. Alli tries to contact Aiden, but he doesn't return any of her calls and she starts to think that he has forgotten all about her. Meanwhile, Cody, who automatically is put on Student Body Council, tries to get Sadie, who is the president, to notice him, but she doesn't even give him the time of day. Meanwhile, Phoebe tries to get the cheer squad back. 002. "Thinking Of You, Part Two" - Alli finally gets in touch with Aiden, and the two contemplate their relationship, and soon come to terms that they should try long distance. Cody and Sadie finally have a talk and the two learn that maybe they should try a relationship. Meanwhile, Phoebe's pleads to get the cheer squad back work, especially when Mr. Simpson learns it's time to get rid of the uniforms and the strict rules. 003. "Kiss Me Thru The Phone, Part One" - Aiden learns that his long distance relationship with Alli isn't working, so he suggests phone sex, and Alli agrees to it, and they try it out and they like it. Terra decides to go and book another movie, but learns her agent is firing her for a new talent, and Terra storms out, not just because she was replaced, but because her agent was the closest thing to a mother. 004. "Kiss Me Thru The Phone, Part Two" - Aiden and Alli decide that maybe it's best if they break up, especially when Aiden is caught having phone sex by his father. Terra decides that maybe she can accept her agent has a real mother and finally give up the show biz for a while. Terra then decides to get a job at the Dot. 005. "Whataya Want From Me, Part One" - Liam meets a girl, and soon starts to flirt with her that is until he witnesses a anger management problem. Liam then decides that he is going to let the signs go. Meanwhile, Lynn learns that her relationship with her mother's boyfriend is going to be revealed, especially when her mother lets him back into the house. Elsewhere, Diego continues theraphy. 006. "Whataya Want From Me, Part Two" - Liam starts to ignore the anger signs his new girlfriend is giving off, and doesn't listen to all the talk. Lynn decides to reveal everything, and in the heat of anger, her mother kicks her out and Lynn has nowhere else to go. Meanwhile, Diego learns that his parents are getting back together. 007. "Best I Ever Had, Part One" - Clare catches Owen flirting with a college student, and she doesn't know how to accept the pain that Owen is cheating again. Meanwhile, Monica tries to move on, especially when she notices that Diego is getting his life back on track, and he starts to fall for her as well. 008. "Best I Ever Had, Part Two" - Clare, decides to fight fire with fire, and this gets her in a confrontation with Owen, who was talking to his cousin and not some random girl. Owen decides to break up with Clare. Meanwhile, Monica and Diego share a kiss and this causes Diego to ask her a startling question, and she gives an easy answer. 009. "How Do You Sleep, Part One" - Diego and Monica go on their first date, and when Diego gets a phone call he learns that his parents were killed in a car accident and he falls into a deep depression. Meanwhile, Liam is pushed out of his wheelchair by his girlfriend, Liz, and he starts to learn that he can't fight back either way. Elsewhere, Cody and Sadie worry about their relationship. 010. "How Do You Sleep, Part Two" - Diego shuns everyone out of his life and starts to act out violently, and this leads him to joining a gang. Meanwhile, Liam tries to get out of his relationship with Liz, before it is too late, but when she starts to make up lies and apologize he thinks she is worth forgiving. Elsewhere, Cody and Sadie continue their relationship, which is now stronger than ever. 011. "According To You, Part One" - Phoebe decides to let her friend Lynn stay with her, and soon Phoebe and Lynn start to fall for the same guy, Luke. Meanwhile, Monica learns that Diego is shutting out everyone, and is only keeping it in. Diego goes through suicidal thoughts, and doesn't know how to make them stop. 012. "According To You, Part Two" - Phoebe and Lynn start to show signs of a competition when it comes to Luke. Elsewhere, Monica tries to help Diego, because a year ago she needed it, because she was in a bad place. Diego has his last suicidal thought and starts to really consider going through with it. 013. "Meet Me Halfway, Part One" - Darryn faces a racist comment, and works with Phoebe to take down the racial force. Meanwhile, Cody goes through a crisis, especially when he gets a bully over the computer. Elsewhere, Jess learns that McKenzie hasn't told her parents about Jess...let alone her sexuality. 014. "Meet Me Halfway, Part Two" - Darryn and Phoebe, while taking down the teacher, start to fall for one another, and then decide that after they prove their point they will start a relationship. They actually do and they kiss to seal the deal. Meanwhile, Cody deals with his cyber bully by fighting fire with fire, the virus way. Elsewhere Jess decides that it's time for McKenzie to either commit or get lost. 015. "I Love College, Part One" - Clare, who is dealing with her breakup with Owen, decides to fill the void by smoking pot with the wrong crowd. Meanwhile at Degrassi the school does a safety awareness program, and Lynn starts to skip school and runs into an unlikely person. 016. "I Love College, Part Two" - Clare, after a confrontation with Owen, decides she is going to still smoke pot, and this almost gets her kicked out when she accidentally burns some of her room up. Meanwhile, Lynn's mother wants her to come back home, but she states that she won't be back anytime soon. 017. "I Do Not Hook Up, Part One" - Aiden tries to find a way to move on, and finds that in Terra and the two share a kiss, but soon start to think that their relationship is a mistake. Sadie wants to spice up her relationship with Cody, so they start to sext each other, but Sadie never actually sends a picture of herself. Elsewhere, Hannah is tired of being in her brother's footsteps and learns that he is in an abusive relationship. 018. "I Do Not Hook Up, Part Two" - Aiden and Terra decide that dating could get their minds off of their drama. Sadie and Cody continue to date, and Cody still needs a picture of Sadie, but he ends up breaking her heart, and this causes her to get angry. Meanwhile, Hannah tries to convince her brother to get out while he still has the chance. 019. "Sweet Dreams, Part One" - Degrassi's safety awareness has raised, especially when a storm hits, stranding everyone inside of Degrassi, and causes the lights to go out...anything can happen in the dark, especially when a criminal makes his way into Degrassi to seek refugee. Clare, Alli, and Owen prepare for the storm to hit the university and soon they realize how everything is about to be revealed. 020. "Sweet Dreams, Part Two" - Degrassi's new hero and beloved Principal is stabbed, and the criminal is placed under police custody. Meanwhile, the storm strikes through the university and lightening hits Alli and Clare's dorm and Owen wonders if he's lost everything. SEASON 13: REMAINING EPISODES 021. "Bad Romance, Part One" - While the returning Degrassi students deal with their issues, Alli takes on everything that the aftermath of the lightening strike has to offer, one being her primary blindness and Clare and Owen help her. Meanwhile, Phoebe decides to create a secret relationship with a guy in an online chat room. Elsewhere, McKenzie faces Jess since their breakup. 022. "Bad Romance, Part Two" - Alli takes on everything her blindness has to offer her, even if that means losing everything. Phoebe's relationship starts to get hectic, especially when the guy she is talking to wants to meet her in real life, and being blind to everything, Phoebe gives him the address. Meanwhile, McKenzie and Jess share a kiss, but Jess doesn't want a relationship, until McKenzie accepts who she is. 023. "If You Only Knew, Part One" - Diego starts to fill his pain the unhealthy way, by pretending that his parents are very much alive, and Monica sees this and wants him to get help immediately before she committs to a relationship with him. Cody starts to make Sadie jealous, so be Sadie, she sends the nued pic that Cody sent her to the school website, and everyone see's it and laughs at Cody. Meanwhile, Phoebe and her secret date decide that they are going to meet tonight. 024. "If You Only Knew, Part Two" - Diego starts to worry Monica, and decides that in the end he should go see professional help, and Diego leaves and won't be back until he is done. Also, Phoebe learns her date isn't what she expected, but luckily her father is there to save her. Cody learns that he is being exploited and becomes the school laughing stock. 025. "Shark In The Water, Part One" - McKenzie is tired of being stuck in the closet. Meanwhile, Victoria tries to confide in Monica, since they both are rich and have nothing else better to do. Meanwhile, Aiden tries to help Terra cope with the fact that she is being sued, because her agent stole some material. 026. "Shark In The Water, Part Two" - McKenzie comes out to her father, but can't to her mother, because she expects to much from her. Victoria and Monica decide to spend the day shopping and Monica comes across an add to help certain people, but soon Monica learns that Diego's problem could be based around something else. Terra deals with her legal troubles. 027. "In My Head, Part One" - Monica tries to get Diego to see that his problem may have something to do with his health issue, so she decides to convince him to go to the doctor. Alli manages to get her eye sight back, and decides to celebrate. Elsewhere, Lynn decides that it's time to come home. 028. "In My Head, Part Two" - The doctor states that after Diego's parent's died, he brought on different personalities known as Schizophrenia. Alli starts to fall in love with a college guy, and they hit it off. Meanwhile, Lynn's mother wants nothing to do with her, but lets her stay anyway. 029. "Wish You Were, Part One" - Luke is stressing out because he is going back and forth between work, and doesn't know how to cope with it all. Meanwhile, Clare and Owen contemplate their sudden makeup. Also on the atmosphere is the growing conflict between Darryn and Aiden as they continue to battle over who should get to win spirit week. 030. "Wish You Were, Part Two" - Luke starts to have slight panic attacks, and this causes everyone to worry about him. Clare and Owen decide that they are going to try the relationship thing again. Meanwhile, Darryn and Aiden get into a fist fight, and it ends with one of them being suspended. 031. "Somebody To Love, Part One" - Cody continues to try his hand at a relationship. Liam officially decides to face Liz in court. Meanwhile, Lynn starts to steal money from her mother and decides to keep it a secret. 032. "Somebody To Love, Part Two" - Cody, who doesn't know how girls will respond to him especially when he was exploited. Meanwhile, Liam goes at it with Liz as they both reveal secrets about their relationship, not even they knew. Elsewhere, Lynn continues to steal money from her mother, but she finds out and drama flies. 033. / 034. / 035. / 036. "Heaven Can Wait, Parts 1,2,3&4" - A movie centering around Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards as they both deal with Alli's arranged marriage ceremony, with surprising guests Sav Bhandari and Holly J. Sinclair. Meanwhile, Lynn tries to get her mother to forgive her for everything. Elsewhere Aiden and Terra learn that Terra is doing a Bollywood movie, so they decide to get dressed for the part. Category:Blog posts